Secrets from Danny
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Sam and Tucker used to selfishly keep secrets from Danny but this time this secret may be trying to destroy him from the inside. SxD TWO-SHOT
1. Durante Dante Phantom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

There were secrets that even Danny wasn't privy to when it comes to Tucker and Sam. Like Tucker knows that Sam kissed Danny once when they were eight and she thought he died from falling off the monkey bars even though he had just fainted. Sam could still remember the first time Tucker got kicked in the shins was when they were ten and he tried to hit on Jazz while waiting for Danny to come downstairs. Unspoken promises were made to each other countless times because their secrets were either too embarrassing or they made delicious blackmail against each other in the numerous arguments they enacted behind Danny's back. The pair stared at the scene in front of them for it would soon become yet another secret that was shared between them, but this time it was for Danny's sanity and not their own pride.

Smoke rose from their dearest friend while the Ghost Portal swirled shades of green majestically before them. If the basement hadn't had a blue tint to it their stillness would've induced a negative picture burned into the back of their minds along with the guilt of killing their best friend. Danny was a negative version of himself. They had no idea what they were dealing with. His hair was white but his suit was white on black rather than the black on white that had hugged his body before the explosion. Sam felt horror fill her; an experience that would become familiar to her over the years but would eventually wane as her battle instincts would instill a sense of driven fearlessness in her. Tucker was in a similar state but his dropped jaw was a fear indicator that Sam's body did not copy. He couldn't scream out or move an inch for the sake of his first real friend. Movement released the two from their frozen state.

"Danny!" A flustered Sam was the first one to race over to her long-time crush as Tucker soon followed. Danny squeezed his eyes harshly as he slowly sat up with the help and tenderness of his friends. Sam allowed her eyes to become glossy but refused to let them fall in the presence of her two favorite boys, "We thought you were dead! I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have convinced you to go in their. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"_Quiet_, your rambling is causing my head to ache." That didn't sound like something Danny would say to anyone even if he wasn't a morning person. Sam backed up immediately and sheltered her beret-wearing friend behind her as she wielded one of the ecto-guns that she grabbed off one of the lab counters. Even if she had no idea what she was doing or if the gun actually worked she sure looked threatening to anyone even ghosts but not to this _thing_ before her. She glared as he began to laugh in mischievous and bemused way that was so unlike her Danny. His eyes still hadn't been visible to her but obviously he had seen her predatory stance; sweat coated the palms of Sam's hands as it shook subtly, "Who are you and what have you done to Danny?"

Tucker couldn't possibly stare down this beast like Sam so he stared at her instead. To anyone else she seemed levelheaded and prepared to do anything that was necessary; to Tucker, she was the same scared little girl who clung to Danny and him when her parents found out that they helped her paint her room black when they were seven.

Then the monster opened his eyes to give them a piercing stare with his luminescent green eyes as if he was determining whether or not to kill them for sport or take the trouble to tame them to be pets. Queasy feelings made Tucker urge to fall to the ground and spew the contents of his stomach. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that Sam was about to shoot at a man who bore a freaky resemblance to their best friend and—as Tucker knew—Sam's one true love. Shakily, he reached out and gently pushed down Sam's clasped hands that were squeezing the gun a little too tightly; a look of confusion crossed her face as she stared at him but his pained expression showed her an answer. The Danny-look-alike gave them a deep frown as if he was told the meaning of life but had forgotten what it was. A feral growl escaped his lips, "You two are not very much fun. I do not appreciate being here on the filthy ground of the Human Realm."

He spat out his disdain and Sam whipped her head around, seething, "What's wrong with humans, ghost?"

"I rather like humans, they are quite amusing, but as I have currently no control over this body I am anything but amused." He retorted back coolly. Then his eyes glowed dangerously and they tensed in fear for they knew that they had unleashed something powerful unto the world. Sam glared before helping him stand; he eased into a smirk, but remained slightly wobbly, "Why thank you, gorgeous."

Sam grunted under his weight and looked at Tucker to help her move him towards one of the lab chairs. As he sat down he looked at them, like really studied them before giving a little noise of recognition, "Amazing, could it possibly be you, Max?"

"Excuse me?" Sam's weary impatience was understandable. Fake Danny gave a little laugh, "It must be, I didn't recognize you under all that make up. You despised the life of a debutante before you were vanquished by your grandfather to live a lifetime among humans and to suffer as—oh my, I was not supposed to tell you that."

Confused as ever, Tucker sputtered, "What are you talking about, ghost?"

"Nothing that concerns you as of yet, King—." Sam glared at him and he heaved a deep sigh, "I suppose I should introduce myself to you."

"Nope, I don't really care. I just want my best friend back." Sam's snarky response didn't put off his ego in the slightest. In fact, he gave a little chuckle and shook his head, "You must be Max. Any other would quake in fear before me and die at my hand if they had insulted me as you had. Nevertheless, I am Durante Xavier Lysander Gerard Phantom LXXVII, Crown Prince of the Distant Realm. You may call me: Dante or Danny Phantom. Don't worry about your dear lover he won't remember this conversation after I sleep."

"So you're saying that he's suffering from a split personality?" Sam had ignored him for the most part but hadn't tuned him out completely for fear that she'd miss something immensely important. She was lucky she had thought ahead before listening to the ego-maniac drone on. Phantom gave her a bemused smirk before answering, "I suppose so, gorgeous."

"I have a name." The feminist growled at the imposter occupying Danny's body. Tucker glared at him while he chuckled, humorlessly. These actions and this tone of Phantom's were so alien to the body of the blue-eyed dork they had befriended. Cold-sweat made Tucker feel clammy and sick like when he first ate and threw up one of Sam's tofu corndogs after losing a bet with the Goth girl. Amethyst eyes glared stonily at the glowing and nerve-wracking green eyes; she finally snapped, "Get out of Danny's body."

"You never told me your name," the Prince teased. For some reason, he felt oddly comfortable around these humans but then again they were reincarnations of some very close friends of his. It was almost a relief to know that they would never be fully separated even not matter how they die, appear, or are vanquished. Though it pained him that the way his friends had been destroyed in their latest afterlife had caused them to forget who he was. Momentarily, he wondered if the boy's body resembled his in any form. He frowned deeply and wondered if that was the reason why his friends couldn't recognize their dearest companion. At least, he got to keep his nickname from what he could tell. Finally, curiosity overtook him and he looked directly at the woman who was once the princess of a great realm before being disowned for wanting to marry him; she spoke fiercely with that regal tone of hers, "My name's Sam. Call me Samantha and I'll end you; well, your afterlife at least."

He chuckled at her slightly abashed look that reminded him strongly of the first time she met him, _I am Marjorie. Call me Margie or anything besides Max: your life will be forfeit._

"What's so funny, Phantom?" She resumed aiming right between his eyes. Dante snarled at this before her friend forced her to lower the gun once more. A downcast look crossed her eyes as pain momentarily scarred her features. He became amused once more, "You care for the boy whose body I inhabit do you not?"

"Why should you care?" Her answer was confirmation enough. The two boys shared a smile. Maybe, their personalities hadn't changed so much. Then the other boy's smile turned weak and confusion clouded his eyes before looking away from Phantom. It took him a full moment before jealousy encased him. This boy, he realized, held the heart of his former lover and future Queen. It wasn't fair that he was dead and the boy had the luck of living with this dark-haired beauty until the day they died. A dark smile then overtook him. The dark-skinned boy gulped nervously and Sam was apprehensive at all his sudden mood swings, "I have decided; I will stay here in this boy's body."

"No, you aren't! Give us back Danny!" The bespectacled boy proclaimed. Dante smiled, "Of course, of course, I am just going to stay here in the back of his mind until he goes insane and I get the chance to have my beautiful Max back."

"Sorry pal, but I'm not Max and I don't belong to anyone," Sam glared venomously. With a cluck of his tongue he gave them a dementedly joyous smile that was dangerously close to Danny's, the only difference was the feral look in his eyes that betrayed the innocence that Danny's had. Phantom rose and precariously approached the only mirror he could see in the vicinity; a gasp escaped him. The boy had the same exact structure as he did when he was younger. The only problem was the ghostly eyes and hair. He grinned; maybe he shouldn't be as jealous as he was before. Then again, going through puberty once more was a less than pleasant aspect to go through. He walked shakily towards the young faces that he could tell were replications of his only friends. A smirk ghosted across his face before it was replaced by pain and he collapsed into the position he was in when he woke up.

"Danny!" The young teen heard as he awoke to Sam's cries. Groggily, he was helped up, "Wow, what happened?"

The Goth and the Geek shared an unseen look. Another promise to keep a secret from Danny was formed and this time they weren't happy to keep it.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this and I do hope you'll review.**


	2. Marjorie Max Virgulta

**Disclaimer: I will never own DP no matter how many times I threaten people.**

Sam pulled away from Danny and groggily looked around. Tucker, Danny and her had fallen asleep in the home theater at her house again and she gave a sleepy smile. They had often been found dozing off by her lovably kooky grandmother after a long night of patrol, video games, and a movie. Just a typical Saturday night, well, morning, for them, she looked back at Tucker who had his legs up on their laps and was drooling slightly from his gaping mouth. A little giggle escaped Sam's mouth as she remembered how much junk food he consumes everyday. Crumbs were sprinkled all over them and the rest of the room from their instantaneous food fights and generally messy habits.

A bit of popcorn rolled onto Sam's lap as Danny shifted beside her. Somehow she always woke up with her head on his chest and at the thought she blushed. Her fourteen-year-old mind tried to stray away from her vivid imagination. It had barely been a week from the Nocturne incident and it was still heavy on her mind that in her dizziest daydream she wanted nothing more than to kiss Danny and have him be happy. Maybe someday the world will know the identity of its greatest hero and he would be acknowledged for everything great that he's done. Then again, wishful thinking wasn't Sam's strong suit. Still, it's nice to be painfully optimistic every once in a while just to give reason for the world to stay on its toes. Sam rolled out the kink in her neck and very indelicately pushed Tucker's legs off her lap before standing up to stretch her arms. A big yawn escaped her purple lips.

She checked the clock and wondered what had woken her up at four AM. She was a creature of the night but waking up after only two hours of sleep was a strange notion. The stillness of the house was foreign since Sam was used to the servants bustling around the mansion and her grandmother doing something abnormal. Even when everyone was asleep there was usually some sort of noise to keep her from going insane.

Tucker let out a rather large snore and she wondered if that was what had woken her up from her light slumber but either way she felt a tad bit spooked. She kicked one of his fallen feet lightly with her combat boots and hissed, "Tucker, wake up!"

"Huh? What's happening?" He shot straight up and mumbled out his questions but made enough sense to Sam for her to sigh. She rubbed her arms and sat back down in her place between the boys, "Everything's fine, Tuck. At least I think so, something's wrong. Did we forget to do something last night after Danny finished up patrol?"

Tucker thought about it for a moment, but eventually shook his head tiredly, but then his eyes brightened.

"What? What is it?" She trembled at him and couldn't see his exact expression in the dark so the smirk that he wore was completely missed. He let out a wicked chuckle, "You're scared aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid. I can hold my own against any ghost so I can't be afraid of the dark. Besides I'm a freaky Goth girl," Sam snapped back with a frightening speed. She couldn't be afraid of the dark. Could she? Feeling uneasy Tucker gulped audibly, but being tired made him a little more moronic than usual this reminded her of the time he thought it'd be cool to sleep on top of the OP center while Danny patrolled, "Do you want me to wake up Danny? I'm sure he'd love to help his fellow Lovebird get over her fear of the dark. Maybe he could kiss it better."

"Don't wake up Danny." Her response was odd and skittish as they both threw a look at their sleeping friend. Tucker shot her a curious glance. It was hard for him to tell if she was just trying to stop him from embarrassing her like usual or if she had a legitimate reason for not waking up their ghost boy. Downcast and gloomy she gave Danny's hand a light squeeze for her own comfort. Boiling in suspense, Tucker gave a rather large and noisy huff at her action and she harshly hushed him, "Danny needs to sleep more. God knows he needs it with his crazy lifestyle. Last night, well, actually this morning, he confessed that he's been hearing a voice inside his head and he doesn't know what to do anymore."

A concerned look crept onto Tucker's features, "Do you think it was Dante?"

"I think so." Sam whispered so softly Tucker almost missed it and mistook it for white noise. Even though there was next to no light Sam's concern was evident to Tucker and her distress reminded him of the times that Danny would go off to Space Camp and she'd be all jumpy while he was away. It's strange to think of how much they've grown since the incident barely few months prior, especially Danny. Tucker stared at the dark-haired boy and turned to Sam who was thoughtfully stroking his hand, "What are we going to tell him?"

"Honestly, I don't want to tell him anything." Sheepishly, she gave Tucker a weak grin. Though she was completely serious about keeping Danny in the dark about his ghostly half having consciousness and a fair bit of control over Danny's actions, well, at least when he was asleep. Sam had spilled quite a few stories about incidents where Dante had come over to her house because he was bored or needed help with Danny's homework. There was no way Danny could be passing his classes or showering for that matter without a bit of Dante's help. Even Tucker had been visited by the Green-Eyed Dante who had finally mastered being in Danny's human form, but obviously couldn't tame his bright irises.

The duo shared the same opinion that when it came to it: Danny and Dante were scarily alike. Even their mannerisms were similar, honestly, the only reason they seemed different was because Dante was more mature and lived as a noble. He quickly picked up the same likes and habits Danny did and it scared Sam sometimes when she found herself almost dazed by the same breathtaking smile they shared until she reminded herself that one of them wasn't actually her best friend.

"Talking about me again, I see." Both of them snapped their attention at Dante whose eyes gave a sudden but not harsh light. He smirked at them as they gaped, "Well, since we're all awake I think we should turn on the lights so I'm not the only one who can see."

Tucker stood up and stiffly walked over to the wall to turn on the light. He and Sam winced at the sudden harshness after talking for so long in the dark. The clock alerted them that it was a quarter to five and Sam wondered where all the time had gone. Idly, she hoped that he hadn't been listening in on their conversion but she knew it was all in vain. Quietly, she asked, "How much of our conversation did you happen to hear, Phantom?"

"Sine 'maybe he could kiss it better', I do believe." He wore Danny's teasing smile comfortably while Sam's face put tomatoes to shame. Tucker cackled at the interaction. All the PDA-addict ever wanted was for his two best friends to finally admit that they were perfect together and, hopefully, with Dante's help they would be.

Every time they looked at each Tucker gave into his impulse to try to force them together. They were seemingly destined to be and it was strange to think that they thought otherwise. Even with the few conversations they had he could tell Dante was seriously puzzled as to why this version of him wasn't going after her like he was supposed to do naturally. Finally, Sam pulled her hand away after he looked at it with an amused expression.

Dante's eyes shined as he looked into the face of the young version of his princess and yearned to be back home where everything made sense unlike this world that made his head spin. At least he had Danny to keep him company although Danny seemed to think he was going insane half the time he was still a great kid to talk to. It was surreal to be able to talk to his human version and yet feel as if he was talking to a near perfect replication of himself. Their interests and views were becoming scarily alike as they talked to each other more and Dante feared he'd lose himself in process of getting to know himself. Some times, he'd forget who was really supposed to be here with Sam and Tucker.

Sam buried her face into her hands as the boys continued to tease her, until Dante started to feel bad, "Aw, Sam, don't worry about it. I won't tell Danny. Not that he'd believe me anyways."

"Thanks, Dante, you're a real gentleman," Sassily, she retorted as Tucker chuckled. Dante froze.

Confused, they looked at the Danny copy and wondered if his brain had malfunctioned or maybe blown a fuse. Hesitatingly, Tucker waved a hand in front of him and was shocked to see Danny's signature happy-go-lucky grin, "Sammy, did you really just call me by my name? Or was I dreaming that you didn't call me Phantom just now?"

"I hate that name." Same crinkled her nose at the nickname her parents had bestowed upon her since she was little and was forced to wear pink dresses and bows. It was a clumsy attempt to get them to change the subject and Dante let it slide but for quite a price. Momentarily, she would wish that they were just back to the light teasing instead of the foreboding mood Phantom would set, "How about the name: Marjorie Lilith Noelle Braelyn Virgulta? I think it suites you rather well, Princess."

Scowling, Sam nearly shouted, "I'm not a princess and I don't think I'd ever want to be."

"You never had a choice, Max." Phantom's solemnity spooked her and Tucker looked at the two of them apprehensively. Sam wore the expression of a trapped animal. No matter what she couldn't escape the snobs that dominated her life and that was not a notion she relished in. Tucker tried to be comforting since Dante seemed to have the same sensitivity to words that Danny had when things got awkward. Dante rubbed his neck while Tucker spoke in a low tone, "At least it's evident that you will never lose your individuality no matter what, Sam."

A weak smile was all that Sam gave them as she found a bit of hope in this comforting fact. She looked at Dante for confirmation and he nodded with a sweet, dorky smile. Sam felt a whirlpool of emotions in the span of an hour and it made her reminiscent of when Tuck had asked her if she ate clams or oysters since they didn't have a face.

Tucker yawned and sunk into the couch, "I think it's time to go back to sleep."

Agreeing, Sam and Dante got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Barely five hours later, Sam felt someone poking her. The Goth girl tried to swat the hand away in annoyance. Her pillow shook with laughter and that's when she immediately opened her eyes, but still she didn't look up. Instead, she chose to stare at Tucker's legs that had somehow gotten back on her lap and her head…. Slowly, she looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of her best friend. Nervously and idiotically they stared at each other until she chose to finally say something, "Hi."

"Hi," Numbly he answered back.

They blushed and Sam pulled away from Danny. Maybe being a princess wouldn't be so bad if Danny was there to keep her company.

**AN: I hoped that was enjoyable enough even though I said this was a one-shot. Lucky you. So please review!**


End file.
